


Clothes, Cookies, and a Whole ‘Lot of Love

by AudreyDamnson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Andrew Garfield is Spider-man, Do these tags work?, Established Relationship, Is this how you tag?, M/M, Sam Wilson deserves the world, Sam Wilson is a Saint, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, T'challa is his world, don't come for me, pls, they are assholes to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyDamnson/pseuds/AudreyDamnson
Summary: When Steve starts to notice Sam is wearing clothes that he can’t remember Sam having before, he starts to ask questions. Sam knows that the clothes he’s wearing is his boyfriends, but he’s not sure if he wants to let the others know yet. With a questioning Super-Soldier, a man who runs on coffee, and Sam-I-Can’t-Keep-A-Secret-Wilson, humor is assured.





	Clothes, Cookies, and a Whole ‘Lot of Love

S am didn’t mean for everyone to find out. It’s not like they were trying to keep it a secret. They saw each other frequently, never shied away from being affectionate in public or around the other Avengers. He guess they just never got caught, but after a while others started to pick up what was going on. Mainly Steve. Only Steve. 

It all started with a shirt. A simple black shirt. Sam was lying in bed when Tony called down to his room informing him there was a meeting going in one of the meeting rooms. Sam rubbed his eyes and looked at his floor scanning for something that was clean. He hadn’t done laundry in a while. The shirt was there and it had been with him for the longest time. He had forgotten where he had gotten it. He grabbed it, threw it on, and rushed to the meeting Tony was having so, so early in the morning. 

“Thanks for joining us, Sam. We’re discussing rooms. Was wondering if you wanted to change yours?” Tony asked him when Sam arrived. He didn’t even have to think about it. He has been practically on his knees begging for a new room for the longest time. He was about to respond when Steve beat him to it. 

“Wait, Sam. Hold on. Is that your shirt?” Everyone in the room turned their heads and looked at him. All eyes were on Sam. 

“Um, yeah. I mean I think so. What do you mean? Shouldn’t it?” Sam truly at the moment had no clue what Steve was talking about. This shirt had been in his room for months. It was a little too big for him and he normally wore it to bed.  _ Oh _ . Realization hit Sam like a truck. Steve was right. Fuck. 

“Yes. This is my shirt. Honestly, Steve you are my best friend. I thought you would know my wardrobe.” Sam joked, but on the inside he was panicking, hoping Steve would drop the subject. 

“Okay, whatever Sam.” Sam internally wanted to hug Steve right then and there for not pushing it, but he kept his cool.   

“Oh, and Tony? If you could put my room higher so I can take off easier, that would be great.” Tony nodded his head and moved shapes around the hologram he had showing Avengers Tower, completely ignoring Steve’s and Sam’s exchange.  

“Thanks, Sam. You can leave. That’s all I need from you,  oh and the rest of us are going out to lunch.” Everyone in the room expected Sam to say yes. He was the kind of guy who loved going out to mingle and gossip with friends. 

“Nah, I’m good. I think I might stay here.” With that he left the room with everyone in it wondering if something was wrong. Sam fast-walked back to his current room and laid on his bed. A thought  rose into his head, but he forcefully shoved it down. He was not going to call him.  _ “But that would be a great idea,” _ his thoughts told him.  _ “No, that would be a terrible idea. Besides he’s  probably busy right now.” _ Sam knew even if he was busy, his call would be answered.  _ “Come on. You want to talk to him.”  _

“Fucking fine,” he muttered angrily at no one in particular. He fished his phone out of his pocket and dialed the numbed. 

“Hello, Sam.” Sam smiled just at the sound of his voice, immediately in a better mood. 

“Hey, T’challa. How’s it going?” 

“It’s going fine. I just ended a meeting when you called. Is something wrong?” Sam shook his head as he answered. 

“No. I guess I just missed talking to you. Oh, so. Okay,  Tony made us go to some meeting talking about our rooms and changing them and all that stuff.” 

“You said yes right? You’ve been complaining to me about your room being too low for what it seems like forever.” 

“Of course I changed it, and by the way, my room is too low for me. I’m the Falcon. I’ve gotta’ fly, babe.” He heard T’challa chuckle as a door open and something hit bed sheets. “Did you just fling yourself onto your bed?” 

“Yes, yes I did. The meeting I was in prior, was long and boring. All I want to do now is sleep.” It was Sam’s turn to laugh. 

“But, isn’t it only like,” Sam checked his watch for the time, quickly doing the math in his head, “One o’clock in Wakanda?” 

“Well, I don’t have anything else to do today. That meeting drained everything out of me. I’ve never felt this tired in a long time.” 

“What was it about?” 

“I’d rather not talk about it. Trust me, love, if it wasn’t interesting to me, the king of the country, it’s not going to be interesting to you.” 

“You’ve got me there.” 

“Anything happen, besides the meeting about bedrooms?” T’challa asked him. It sounded like he was taking his clothes off, most likely a suit, and putting on more comfortable clothes. Sam shifted and put the his own phone on speaker as he got dressed into more appropriate clothes for the day, more like a shuffle for a presentable shirt.  

“Well, kinda. You know that black shirt I took back with me, one of the times I was with you?” Sam asked and T’challa made this purr like sound he did when he wanted people to continue. (Sam loved and hated when he did it. In bed and he made the sound it turned on Sam, to the ends of the earth, but when they were just talking like this it made it miss him even more.) “Well, I wore it to the meeting since it was the first things I saw that was clean.” 

“Sam, please don’t tell me you wore your, actually, my shirt to that meeting.” Sam, who was now done changing, flopped on the bed laughing at how annoyed his boyfriend sounded. 

“And sweatpants.”

“Oh my god! How am I dating you?” T’challa let out, clearly frustrated with how Sam chose to present himself. 

“I’m still trying to figure that out.” 

“Sam-” 

“Besides. It’s not like Tony cares what we wear to the meetings he calls. It was just for rooms anyway. And it was at like seven. Today is my rest day.” 

“Well, I guess I can’t change anything now, but the minute I step into American, you and I are going suit shopping.” Sam smiled to himself. 

“Only two more weeks.” It was T’challa’s turn to smile. 

“I miss you so much.” Sam chuckled. 

“I miss you too,” Sam checked his watched and his eyes widened at the time. “Well, I have to go shopping with Barnes. It’s our turn to get groceries. We’re out of coffee. Tony was in physical pain this morning.” 

“I guess I’ll let you get to that. I love you, Sam.” 

“Love you too, babe. Have a good nap.” T’challa laughed before Sam hung up and left his room to find Peter Parker-Stark, Tony’s adopted son, standing at his door. 

“Oh, hey, Sam. I was, I was just, um, passing by,” he stuttered. Clearly he had heard what Sam had said to T’challa.

“How much did you hear?” Sam asked with no anger or panic in his voice. His voice was level and calm, making Peter relax, only a little. 

“Just the ending. Are you seeing anyone? I mean it’s okay that you’re not seeing anyone. You fine. I mean your fine, not fine-fine. Like, I’m not attracted to you. It’s not like you’re not attractive, I’m just not attracted to you. I have a boyfriend. Not saying anyone else would or could be. Like, you’d make a fine boyfriend. Not to me. Hell, I’m sure you’d be the best boyfriend out of any of the others. Not saying they wouldn’t be a good boyfriend, because I’m sure Bucky and Steve are fine together, but -” 

“Peter.” Sam said playfully, “Shut up.” Peter just nodded his head. 

“It’s not a secret, but yes I am seeing someone. T’challa. And you? And I quote,” Sam made his voice higher trying to match Peter’s pitch, “I have a boyfriend. I gotta’ ask. Are you seeing anyone?” Peter flushed red when Sam questioned what he had said in a hurry. 

“I’m kinda dating Wade Wilson .” He said quickly, hoping Sam wouldn’t understand him, but he did. 

“Wait, Wade Wilson? Deadpool? That one guy Tony told you  _ specifically  _ not to go after.” Peter gave the older man a sheepish smile. 

“Maybe.” Sam bursted out into laughter. 

“You have so much of Tony in you and you two aren’t even blood related.” Peter rolled his eyes and left the hallway, the  two going their separate ways. 

I t was about a week later after that encounter when Sam decided to wear clothes that he had stolen from the King of Wakanda, once again. Him and Steve were going to go on a run that morning, but the weather was terrible. Steve was fine (fucking serum) but Sam was still human and needed a jacket. He was going to wear his favorite sweatshirt, but that one was still dirty. (He blamed Tony for the Duck Poop Incident of 2016.) His next favorite sweatshirt wasn’t his. Sam knew it wasn’t his the moment he put it on. The voice in the back of his head told him not to wear it and to pick the last sweatshirt he owned, but Sam didn’t want to take it off when he put it on. The sweatshirt smell too much like T’challa and Sam just remembered how much he missed him. 

“Fuck it,” Sam told himself in the mirror and made his way to the cafe, Steve and him met up at before going for their run. 

He opened the door to the cafe and waved to Steve, who was reading a book. Steve looked up when he heard to door open and waved back. He was all smiles until he looked at what Sam was wearing. 

“Sam,” Steve started slowly, “that’s not your sweatshirt.” Sam knew he probably should have agreed and told Steve about him and T’challa, but he wanted to hold unto his secret relationship a little bit longer. 

“Honestly, Steve. I don’t know how you’ve lived at all. You apparently aren’t observant. This is my sweatshirt.” Steve glared at him. 

“I know your closet better than you do  _ apparently _ , because that’s not yours.” Sam flipped Steve off and left the table going to stretch on the grass. Steve followed him, doing the same. 

The run came to an end and Steve went to meet Bucky for a lunch date. Sam felt a little bad for telling Steve off, but he wanted to have the last private moment in his relationship before T’challa came back. One more week. 

T oday was the day. T’challa was coming back into America for business meetings, but he decided to stay an extra week for personal reasons. Sam knew that the king was staying because he wanted to spend some time with Sam before they were seperated for a couple more days. Sam had volunteered to welcome T’challa at the airport, but Steve and Bucky were the ones that were chosen. Sam was on the couch and he could not stop fidgeting. Peter flopped beside him on the couch.  

“Excited or nah?” He asked teasingly. 

“Shove off. I haven’t seen him for five weeks. Give me a break. What are you and Wade doing?” They were alone on the floor, but of they weren’t Peter would have shoved Sam off for being so loud. 

“We’re  going to see a movie after everything settles down. I was about to ask what you two were going to do, but I realized it probably wouldn’t be G-rated.”  

“You’re not wrong, Tiny Stark.” Sam’s voice faltered when he heard the elevator went off revealing Steve, Bucky and lastly T’challa. He had a straight face as he told the other two something making them laugh. 

“You’re boyfriend is here,” Peter whispered teasingly into Sam’s ear, but Sam didn’t even react. He was just looking at T’challa. He looked even better than he remembered. Even though his face didn’t show any emotion his dark brown eyes were bright with happiness. The three entered the level and Peter got up from the couch, snickering when he had to bring Sam to his feet. T’challa chuckled and Sam almost said fuck it and ran over to kiss him but he just smiled back. 

“Hello, T’challa. Happy to be here?” 

“Very.” 

“Well, I’m glad.” It was a good minute of just looking at each other before Peter bumped Sam out of the way. 

“Hello, Sir. I don’t think we’ve truly met, but I’m Peter Parker-Stark. You would know me better as Spider-Man.” 

“Oh, yes, Peter. Tony doesn’t stop talking about you. He’s very proud to call you his son.” Peter blushed at the praise. “I am T’challa, King of Wakanda, and the Black Panther, if you didn’t know.” 

“Trust me, I’ve heard a lot about you.” Peter told him while looking at Sam. T’challa looked at Sam, questioning eyes.  _ ‘I’ll tell you later,’  _ Sam mouthed to him.  

“Come on, T’challa. Tony wanted to talk to you, I believe.” Steve told him and the three walked back towards the elevator. T’challa and Sam exchanged looks one last time before the door closed. Sam dropped on the couch. 

“I’m in love,” he dramatically let out causing Peter to laugh. 

“I know you are. You were undressing him with your eyes.” Sam flipped Peter off, only causing the young adult to laugh even more. 

I t was very late at night almost hitting two o’clock. Tony was staying up late just like the night before and the night before that. He couldn’t sleep. Pepper had gotten him pills to make him tired so he would get rest, but he forgot to take them. When he started to feel his eyes droop a little bit he knew it was time for another cup of coffee. He dragged his ass out of the chair that he was working in and made it to the kitchen level. He took the stairs instead of the elevator hoping it would wake him up a little bit. He opened the door not even focusing on what was in the main kitchen, but that was when he heard voices. 

“Give me the cookie, Wilson. I helped make them. I should be able to taste my own creation.” Tony knew that voice, but he never heard it so happy and light. It was always demanding and strong, like a leader’s voice should be. 

“Nope. This is my cookie now. There are more from other batches. Go get another.” 

“Samuel, I don’t think you have realized the damage you have done. I will get my cookie whether you want me to or not.” 

“Oh, really? And how would you be doing tha-” Tony didn’t hear the rest of the word as all he heard was the soft exchange of a kiss. “Man, if that’s what happens when I steal from you, I might do it more often.” 

“Oh, shut it.” Once, twice, a couple of more times the two people in the kitchen kissed. Tony swore they were going to have sex on his couch when one cried out in despair,  

“My fucking cookie!” Tony opened the door a little more so he could see them. On the counter was where Sam was sitting and T’challa was standing on the other side of the kitchen with a cookie in his mouth. He put the cookie down of the other counter with a smirk. 

“It was my cookie in the first place, love.” T’challa made his way across the kitchen and over to Sam, who was keeping his face tilted so he wasn’t facing the other man. 

“I’m not kissing you. Not after you stole your cookie back.” T’challa laughed and put on a faking puting frown. 

“Please?” The oven let out a soft beep letting the couple know that the next batch of cookies were done. Sam gave up with not after a minute of retaliation and moved his head so he could give T’challa a soft kiss. 

“Now, go or our cookies are going to burn and then no one will want them.” Tony didn’t want to ruin the moment between the couple so he left them to do what they wanted. Hopefully they wouldn’t fuck on his couch. 

It was the next morning and Sam and T’challa were the first ones in the kitchen. Tony walked in and finally got his cup of coffee. He looked around the kitchen and, it had been cleaned, but he was looking for the cookies. 

“Where are the cookies you love birds made yesterday?” Tony asked casually as Peter walked into the room. He immediately regretted his decision, now knowing Peter already knew they were together. 

“Oh, you guys made cookies last night? Are they any good?” Sam got over the fact that Tony knew. 

“Yeah, chocolate chip. I put them in a container in the freezer. Help yourself. Sorry if we were a bit loud last night. Someone stole my fucking cookie.” Sam playfully glared at his boyfriend, who raised an eyebrow. 

“It was my ‘fucking’ cookie in the first place.” Sam just stuck out his tongue at him. It took a little while, but after an hour everyone was up and in the kitchen. 

“My god these cookies are good,” Steve practically moaned. “Who made them?” Sam raised his hand. 

“T’challa and I did last night. We used some chocolate from his place that he bought for the cookies. I wanted to see if they would taste any different and clearly the do.” Steve narrowed his eyes at his best friend. 

“Why were you and T’challa making cookies last night?” Sam looked and T’challa, who nodded his head, and took a deep breath for the words he was about to say. 

“It’s a thing boyfriends do, and since we are, the cookies were made.” The silence made Sam very uncomfortable as everyone, but Peter and Tony, looked between the Black Panther and the Falcon. 

“I knew those clothes were not yours! They were T’challa’s weren’t they?” Steve gushed out, clearly happy that he had a true explanation. 

“I tell you that I’m dating the King of Wakanda and the first thing that you think of are the clothes that I borrowed slash stole from him?” Steve shrugged his shoulders. 

“I guess I’m just shocked that you didn’t tell me beforehand. You could have just told me, Sam. It’s not like I'm going to judge you.” 

“Shut up. You and Bucky didn’t tell everyone that you two were dating when you started up again. You wanted peace. So did I.” 

“Are you questioning me?” 

“Maybe I am.” The best friends (may be best friends, but sure did love to bicker.) Bucky and T’challa both exchanged looks. “ _ Stop your boyfriend and I’ll stop mine.” _ And, so they did just that much to Steve’s and Sam’s dismay. 


End file.
